Mentiras
by Hueto
Summary: ¡Ésas son puras mentiras! ¡Ésa noche yo no andaba allí! ¡Debes estar confundida... o había un tipo igualito a mí!... Los Slytherin tienen los novios más celosos del mundo... lo bueno, es que ellos son excelentes diciendo mentiras...


**Señoras y Señores... Fickeros de todas las edades, les traigo un lindo fic de mis personajes favoritos :D Sly obvio... inspirado en la canción "Mentiras" de "Los amigos invisibles"... pueden buscarla en Youtube :D Ésta historia participa en el reto "Mi personaje mi canción" del foro "The ruins"**

* * *

**_~Mentiras~_  
**

**Pansy**, _Blaise_, Theo y Draco amanecieron con una resaca terrible, desparramados en el cuarto de los chicos. Habían regresado un poco muy tarde a la sala común, para ser justos, no había sido culpa de ninguno de ellos, los Griffindor habían hecho una gigantesca fiesta de victoria (por haber ganado el primer juego de Quidditch de la temporada) y los habían invitado. Sería una grosería decirle que no al salvador del mundo Harry Potter y sus amigos dorados.

¿Por qué se habían molestado en invitarlos a ellos? Serpientes consumadas, portadores de la marca? Bueno, porque los tiempos habían cambiado con la caída del señor tenebroso y ahora todos querían ser amiguitos con todos. Y para poner el ejemplo, las serpientes reinantes de Slytherin se habían presentado.

- ¿Qué buscas Drakes? – Preguntó Pansy. Los chicos cruzaban la sala común y sólo los de primero cuchicheaban acerca de que ella había salido del cuarto de los chicos. Pues los demás estaban acostumbrados, y sabían que la chica era una de ellos, y que los tiempos de "amistades con derechos" de los amigos habían pasado, no es que les importara mucho claro.

- A su domadora – Le c ontestó Blaise con una gran sonrisa.

Draco Malfoy, les dedicó una mirada feroz, que hizo reir a sus amigos.

- A mí me parece que es mejor que no la encuentres – Dijo Theo.

- Si, te va a pegar porque te largaste de fiesta anoche, y sabe Merlín a qué hora llegaste – Sonrió Pansy en una pasable imitación de Astoria Greengrass.

- Vamos chicos, dejen en paz a Draco – Intervino Theo de nuevo , y con la misma sonrisa Sly de los otros agregó – Ya Astoria le dará lo suyo sin necesidad de que lo atormentemos nosotros también – Con lo que Pansy y Blaise soltaron la carcajada.

- No deberías estar tan preocupado por mí Nott, que si encuentro a Astoria, tú encuentras a Daphne – Masculló Draco. El comentario tuvo el efecto deseado, pues Theo se quedó callado, pero las risas de los otros dos se intensificaron. El rubio estaba a punto de remediar ésta situación, sin embargo, el gran comedor lo hizo por él.

Bloqueando el paso hacia la mesa verde y plata, estaban cuatro figuras con los brazos en jaras y miradas ceñudas. Los cuatro chicos suspiraron y Pansy susurró "buena suerte" antes de seguir la marcha.

* * *

_- ¿No te interesa cómo me pude sentir cierto? ¿Te da igual que me quede esperando tu lechuza durante horas, y cuando al fin me canse valla a verte a tu sala común y descubra que te largaste a la fiesta de GRIFFINDOR? –_

_- Cariño pero es que… -_

_- Nada de cariño, Blaise, tu sábes lo mucho que me importa el Quidditch, y el día en que pierdo el primer partido de la temporada, quiero que mi novio esté ahí para consolarme –_

_- Cho… -_

_- No Blaise… ¡eres horrible conmigo! – Me dijo, y sus ojos se volvieron líquidos, había empezado a llorar "Fantástico" pensé. – Siempre me haces lo mismo… - _

* * *

**- ¿Y qué otra cosa querías que hiciera? –**

**- ¡Que no fueras! –**

**- ¿Por qué? –**

**- ¡Por que eran mis rivales! –**

**- Si cariño, pero tú sabes en la posición en la que estoy, si me invitan a una fiesta, tengo que ir… además te invité –**

**- Pues sí pero si te dije que prefería hacer otra cosa debiste hacerme caso –**

**- ¿Y ya está? ¿No voy a ir a ninguna fiesta que tú no apruebes? –**

**- No es eso y lo sabes, mi problema es que NUNCA me pides permiso, siempre me avisas nada más, como si fuera tu padre. No respetas mi opinión Pans –**

**- ¿Insinúas que tengo que pedirte permiso? –**

**- Insinúo que debes tomar mis comentarios en cuenta… como aquella vez de la fiesta de Slughorn… -**

* * *

_- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando fuiste sin mí? –_

_- Es que no podía llevar a nadie que no fuera del Club –_

_- ¡Claro… como tienes a todas tus amiguitas en el club para divertirte! –_

_- ¿De qué estás hablando! –_

* * *

- ¿Tu crees que no sé lo que haces en ésas fiestas? –

- ¿Beber? ¿Apostar? ¿Engañarte con la primera chica que me encuentre? –

- ¡Y no lo niegas! –

- ¡Era un sarcasmo Daphne! –

- ¿Y cómo sé yo eso? –

-¡ Por que yo te lo estoy diciendo! –

- ¿Ah si? Pues Mary McDougal me dijo otra cosa –

* * *

- ¿Qué te dijo? –

- Que en la fiesta de Greg Splinker estabas tan bebido que besaste a Morgana Renly… ¡Morgana Renly Draco! –

- ¡Esas son puras mentiras! ¡Esa noche yo no andaba ahí! Mary debe estar confundida, o había un tipo igualito a mí. -

* * *

**- ¿Y ya me la creí no? -**

**- ¡Pues deberías confiar más en mi que en lo que te diga Mary McDougal!-**

**- ¡Pero no sólo es ella! -**

**- ¿Ah si? ¿Quién más te dijo que corrí detrás de Esteban Vance cuando acabó el partido? -**

**- No me dijeron éso, pero sí que te vieron paseando por Hogsmade -**

* * *

- Con una ropa fina y con cara de galán, mirando a todas las chicas pasar frente a tí -

- ¡Pero éso es imposible yo nunca estuve ahí! -

- ¿Seguro? -

- Daph... ¿cuándo te he mentido? -

* * *

_- Es que... ¡siempre me mientes Blaise! ¿Cómo puedo creerte? -_

_- Es que es en serio Cho... cuando no estás conmigo yo me porto bien, me quedo encerrado escuchando la radio mágica, no salgo ni a la esquina ni hablo con Pans... Aunque no te lo niego sigue estando divina -_

_Plafff_

* * *

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué crees que Cho le haya pegado a Blaise? -

- Por que dijo algo idiota seguramente -

- O quizás porque admitió que siempre que ustedes se van de jarras sucede algo que nos pone en ridículo a nosotros -

- ¿Así es ahora? Nosotros y ustedes? -

- Pues es que somos sus víctimas -

* * *

- ¿Víctimas? -

- ¡Sí! Siempre se van, tu y tus amigotes -

- ¿Y qué tiene éso de malo? -

- Y Pansy... ¿Por qué a ella la invitas y a mí no! -

* * *

**- ¡Por que he sido su amiga desde que tenemos memoria! -**

**- Igual no me gusta que estés con ellos tanto tiempo -**

**- ¡Son como mis hermanos! -**

**- ¿Acaso duermes en las habitaciones con todos tus hermanos? -**

* * *

_- Estás cruzando la línea -_

_- ¡Tú has cruzado muchas! -_

_- ¿Cómo cual? -_

_- ¡Como la vez que estabas besuqueándote a la orilla del lago con la espantosa Beberly! -_

* * *

- ¿Con quién? -

- ¡Con Celine Darling! ¡Bajo el haya! -

- ¿Pero qué te pasa mujer? ¡Jamás he besado a Celine Darling! -

- ¡Yo te vi y Serena se acercó y dijo que era cierto! -

- ¡Ésas son puras mentiras! ¡Ésa noche yo no andaba ahí! Debes estar confundida, o había un tipo igualito a mi -

* * *

**- ¡Es que me choca que todo el mundo me repita que me eres infiel! -**

**- Todos están celosos cariño, soy muy popular, y van a hablar... así es la gente -**

**- ¿Podrías moderarte aunque sea un poquito? -**

* * *

_- Podría intentarlo -_

_- Eso quiero verlo -_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? -_

_- Porque Francis Cadwallaguer me enseñó una foto... -_

* * *

- ¿De quién o qué? -

- ¡De tí! -

- Y ahí vás otra vez -

* * *

**- Pues es que sí, ¡Tú y Thomas! -**

**- ¿Thomas? ¿Dean Thomas?... Primero muerta -**

**- ¿Y cómo explicas la foto? -**

**- ¿Dónde estaba ésa mentada foto? -**

* * *

- Te ví en corazón de bruja... con dos chicas al lado y una cerveza de mantequilla, estabas muy contento y como distraído -

- ¡Te juro yo a esa hora estaba más que dormido! -

* * *

_- ¡No sé de qué me hablas! -_

_- ¡Por favor! ¡Si sé de buena fuente que tú también recibes corazón de bruja! -_

_- En serio... ¡Yo no sé que pasa!_

* * *

- ¿Ves? Tu siempre por ahí y yo tranquilo en mi casa... leyendo unas revistas para poder comprender, cómo debo tratarte y entenderte mujer -

- Seguro, Draco Malfoy a la una de la mañana leyendo revistas en su casa... -

- Sólo lo haría por tí Tori - Astoria rodó los ojos, pero se dejó querer, ya podría reclamarle después, la verdad era que amaba a ése brujo, que sabía que su reputación era mala, y que todas querían hacerse fama a sus costillas, pero siempre era bueno descargar las inseguridades de uno de vez en cuando... se besaron en medio del gran comedor, y al voltear, vió cómo los demás seguían discutiendo.

**- **_¡Ésas son puras mentiras!_** - **Gritaba Blaise a pleno pulmón. Cho Chang era tonta de remate si creía éso. Ella misma le era infiel a Blaise así que no veía el problema que tenía la asiática con que Blaise hiciera lo mismo. Por como se veían las cosas, el moreno ya ni intentaba pelear, lo que quería decir que se había hartado, POR FIN, de la llorona Cho... y en cualquier momento, desataría el grifo y la dejaría.

- ¡Ésa noche yo no andaba ahí! - Le decía Theo a Daphne con la mirada suplicante. Con ésa pareja tenía un dilema. Pues sabía que él jamás había hecho nada indebido siendo novio de su hermana, y le partía el corazón que no pudiera decir lo mismo de Daph... pero si todo salía bien, o mal, según se vea, también aquella relación acabaría hoy... y tal vez Theo voltearía a ver a cierta rubia Revenclaw que lo miraba con anhelo mal disimulado desde su mesa.

- **¡Debes estar confundido!... O había una tipa igualita a mí** - Intentaba razonar Pansy con su novio, Anthony Golsdein de Ravenclaw, aunque lo que fuera que le estuviera reclamando, era la pura verdad. Ella conocía a la morena, y sabía que estaba coladita por Blaise, y que de vez en cuando se daban uno que otro arrumaco cuando creían que los demás estaban demasiado borrachos para verlos. Siendo sinceras no le interesaba Goldstein, ni se sentía mal por él, era un mal perdedor, y si Pansy se deshacía de él hoy mismo, qué mejor...

Volvió a besar a Draco, nunca se podía estar seguro entre serpientes, a menos que ya te hubieran picado y no hubieras muerto en el intento. Por éso su Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Theo eran tan buenos amigos, porque entre ellos jamás se harían daño, eran una hermandad, y si bien ella no podría jamás formar parte de aquello, se conformaba con tener un vínculo con su rubio... esperaba que de verdad lo tuvieran... después de todo, los Slytherin estaban llenos de mentiras... ¡y vaya que sabían cómo decirlas!

* * *

**Espero con ansias sus reviews :) Y obvio que se hayan divertido... recuerden que si se inspiraron y quieren hacerle una portada al fic no duden en contactarme :D**

**H**


End file.
